deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha 'is an anti-hero and rival of the titular hero of the Japanese manga series, ''Naruto. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. He also fought against Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho in episode 8 of DBX and later returned to fight Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter in episode 27. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sasuke Uchiha VS Cloud Strife * Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke vs Goku (Evolution) (Abandoned) * Gray Fullbuster VS Sasuke Uchiha * [[Sasuke VS Guts|'''Sasuke VS Guts]] (Completed) * Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo Kurosaki VS Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jin Kisaragi * Sasuke VS Kratos * Kurapika vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ky Kiske (Abandoned) * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura (Completed) * Linkogem Nightblade VS Sasuke Uchiha * Luigi vs Sasuke Uchiha * Nightmare vs Sasuke * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sasuke Uchiha * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Renji Abarai vs Sasuke Uchiha (Abandoned) * Sasuke VS Satsuki * Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sephiroth * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke vs Trunks * Sasuke Uchiha VS Uryū Ishida * Sasuke vs Vegeta * Vergil VS Sasuke With Naruto * Jade and Dee vs Naruto and Sasuke (Completed) With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Guts (Berserk) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Psylocke (Marvel) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Shanks (One Piece) History Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Hidden Leaf Village's (Konohagakure) Uchiha clan, originally believing that his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered their family and vowed to become strong enough to kill his brother. To that end, becoming disillusioned as he did not make progress during his time as a member of the Leaf's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to train under Orochimaru before going after Itachi. It was only after learning that the the Leaf's leadership ordered his clan's death that Sasuke became an international criminal. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Great Shinobi War , though he saw becoming an enemy to the current world to be an ideal way for peace. However, after losing to Naruto Uzumaki, at The Final Valley, a battle which cost him his dominant left arm, Sasuke renounced his intent and became a wandering ninja to protect the world his friend sought to protect from the shadows, just as his late brother protected the Leaf from the shadows. Death Battle Info Part I * Age: 12-13 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: * Special: Sharingan, Cursed Mark Part II * Age: 16-17 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: Chidori Spear, Amaterasu * Special: Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Cursed Mark, Susanno Part II - Yin Six Paths * Age: 17 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: Amaterasu * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Near-Stabilized Susanno, Stabilized Susano'o, Takamikazuchi-no-Kami Naruto: The Last * Age: 19 *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 52.2 kg * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano'o-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Chidori: Planet Splitter * note: No left forearm Epilogue * Age: 30s * Short-Range: Chidori Katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Amenominaka, Stabilized Susanno * note: No left forearm Ninjutsu Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Sasuke learned Taijutsu, reaching such expertise to force Kakashi to use both his hands in the bell test when he was just 12 years old, and has since surpassed Kakashi. *Sasuke became even more proficient in Taijutsu when he used his Sharingan to copy the movements of Rock Lee's Taijutsu, giving him access to the Strong Fist, which is the Leaf's greatest variation of Taijutsu next to the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga . *'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', A taijutsu technique based on following the movements of the opponent in order to set them up for an impending attack, notably when Sasuke fought against Rock Lee *Sasuke also learned Peregrine Falcon Drop, a move in a similar fashion to the real life wrestling move, the Pile Driver Bukijutsu *Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation *His skill with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Sasuke also displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra Kenjutsu *After his defection from the Leaf Village, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style *Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous sword master after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack *Moonlight, a technique in which Sasuke attacks with his sword, stabs it into the ground, balances himself on it and kicks his opponent away, the kick is usually aimed at the upper abdomen until the neck area. *This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel *If an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move Summoning *During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react, prominently in the form of Binding Snake Glare Spell. *He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon Aoda to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess enabled him to even summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda. *Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, Garuda can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, he was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Shurikenjutsu *'Shadow Shuriken', conceals a shuriken in the shadow of another *Manipulatable aim through usage of translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it *'Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades', attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle, The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai Kyūjutsu *Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point *As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode *He's since been able to use this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques *By the time Sasuke awoke his Rinnegan, he was able to use Indra's Arrow without a problem Cursed Mark During the Chunin Exams, Sasuke's first encounter with Orochimaru ends with him being bitten on the neck with a Cursed Mark manifesting. Developed from the blood of Jugo, Sasuke's Cursed Mark of Heaven is infused with Orochimaru's chakra. Though the mark gives Sasuke increased chakra levels and physical capabilities, Orochimaru's chakra would gradual corrode his mind if not properly controlled. While being taken Orochimaru by the Sound Four, Sasuke is enabled to use the Curse Marks full potential in its Stage Two form. A parody of white snake Sage Jutsu, allowing him to face a stage 1 Jinchuriki like Naruto, Sasuke transforms into a grey-skinned version of himself with long hair and hand-like wings. After sealing Orochimaru in his body, Sasuke gains access to his mentor's many abilities like Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique. But Sasuke loses his Cursed Mark abilities after Itachi removed it from him. *Sasuke also knows Evil Releasing Method, designed to free those from Seals Chakra Nature *'Fire Style': As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity to the Fire Style and has been trained at a young age to mold superheated chakra inside his stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. As Sasuke begins to use Amaterasu since gained his Mangekyo Sharingan, he can use the black flames in a stronger variations of the Fire Style called Inferno Style. These black flames are not just more powerful fire, but this fire can never be put out until it burns its victim or whatever it's attached to, is burned to ashes. This fire can be used and will always hit the opposition as long as they are in their line of sight, making Amaterasu, unblockable under normal circumstances. ** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu ** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *** Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu ** Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu ** Amaterasu *** Amaterasu: Flame Gathering ** Inferno Style: Flame Control: Shape Amaterasu into many forms, most likely a sword ** Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control: The same as Flame Control, on a Susanoo level ** Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama ** Inferno Style: Honoikazuchi: The Amaterasu is shaped into spikes, inpaling the surroundings, generally after Universal Pull * Lightning Style: Contrary to most Uchiha's, Sasuke's Natural Chakra affinity is the Lightning Style, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. This enabled Sasuke to quickly master Kakashi Hatake's Chidori and taking it another level with several variations. **Chidori ***Chidori Current ***Chidori Senbon ***Chidori Sharp Spear ***Inferno Style: Flame Control Chidori **Kirin **Onyx Chidori (Sage of 6 Paths Chakra Enhancement) **Indra's Arrow (When enhanced by the power of all nine Tailed Beasts) **Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana *'Yin Style': **Demonic Illusions: Shackle Stakes **Six Paths Yin Power * Wind Style * Earth Style * Water Style * Yang Style * Yin–Yang Style Healing Power *Sasuke possesses the cells of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju *This cells are capable of healing the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments, with light Chakra consumption. **Sasuke's healing prowess has shown to be inferior to other people who's body have been infused with Hashirama's DNA, but is still effective nonetheless. **It has a definitive limit, It is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs *Given to Sasuke by Kabuto Yakushi just prior to awakening the Rinnegan, from the merging of Indra and Asura's Chakras to create The Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo's Chakra. Visual Jutsu *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated owner suffers the loss of a loved one, Sasuke gaining his from being subjected to a genjutsu by Itachi that depicted him killing their parents in cold blood. The memory of the event was forgotten by Sasuke, who was only able to access the Sharingan during his fight with Haku Yuki. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks that fit in the category of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, while allowing the user to effectively copy almost any jutsu of the five basic Chakra natures, not including Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota. Sasuke's Sharingan is a "Straight Choku Tomoe" Sharingan, granting even greater clarity of perception than a normal Sharingan thanks to being the reincarnation of Indra. **Lion Combo, A technique he learned through using the Sharingan to copy the style of the move, otherwise known as Lions Barrage of Shishirendan **Can cast and dispel Genjutsu, Illusionary techniques done by sending Chakra into the eyes of victims **Limited X-Ray vision **'Coercion Sharingan', forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees. **Proven that one of genjutsu mastery may use the genjutsu even without eye contact, notably Itachi and later Sasuke *'Mangekyō Sharingan': A stronger version of the Sharingan, Sasuke acquired it after learning the truth of Itachi's actions and mourned his brother's death. While it further increases the Sharingan's abilities, overuse would lead to gradual blindness unless an eye transplant between two blood relatives is carried out. *'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan': The ultimate form of the Sharingan, acquired when Sasuke had Itachi's eyes transplanted into him during the Great Ninja War. Unlike the regular version, it doesn't gradually blind the user, and almost completely eliminates the lifeforce drain from the usage of Susano'o. * Rinnegan: When infused with half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Sasuke's right eye transcends from a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan into a Rinnegan. This gives Sasuke access to the Six Paths abilities, a fully stabliized Susanno, and the Space-Time Jutsu Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand Power) , which allows him to swap locations of himself, other people, and objects within a certain range instantaneously, as well as open portals to other dimensions. Susanoo *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyo Sharingan *Sasuke’s Susanoo is purple in color, the same purple as Indra Otsutsuki's Perfect Susano'o. *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form, rivaling that of a Tailed Beast. *Susanoo can assist Sasuke in performing Techniques *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Beads, Sasuke's normally enveloped in the black Amaterasu flames. *The user controls Susano'o as their own body *The only suitable vessel to perform Sasuke's strongest offensive technique, Indra's Arrow (Only possible when having acquired the power of the nine Tailed Beasts) *Majestic Attire: Susanoo allows Susanoo to become armor for Kurama enhancing the Nine-Tails's defense and granting him access to his Susano'o Sword. Six Paths Chakra Prior to his fight with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke was given access to a Rinnegan by Kabuto Yakushi (who implanted Hashirama's DNA into his body to heal him, mixing Asura and Indra's Chakra) then was given the Sage of Six Paths Yin Power by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, a dark-coloured, crescent moon-like marking on the user's left palm that contains an vast amount of Yin Style chakra for the purpose of sealing Kaguya in conjunction with Naruto's Yang Power. Though Sasuke lost the Yin Style seal on his palm, he retain access to the Six Paths abilities as well as his Rinnegan's abilities. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Sasuke, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power it uses) between each useage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. **'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Sasuke as he desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike, generally Inferno Style: Honoikazhuci **P'lanetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black whole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form a meteor like size of compressed rubble, most of the time, Sasuke then either destroys it with great force, or just lets it fall like a meteor. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Arm Cannon *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:''' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter when they died. Feats * Through his Sharingan, Sasuke developed his own taijutsu moves from perceiving Rock Lee's movements during the Chūnin Exams *Successfully learned the Chidori from Kakashi *Defeated Naruto while leaving the Village with Orochimaru. *Outwitted Orochimaru by turning the Tranferance Ritual against him. * Sasuke is the first Uchiha to gain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan since Madara, and later aquired the Rinnegan in his left eye. * Was able to seal away and defeat Kaguya Otsutsūki with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha's help. *Successfully shielded himself and Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi using his Perfect Susano'o. *Destroyed half a meteor literally single-handedly via the use of a Six Paths Chakra charged Chidori. *Became a mentor to Boruto Uzumaki. Flaws * Despite having high Chakra reserves, he does not have infinite stamina and can run out of Chakra, albiet it takes well over a day for that to happen thanks to his ability to absorb Chakra. * Suffered the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred, stemming from his family's massacre. (Has since moved on from this hatred, having filled the hole in his heart with a new family.) * Was never able to defeat Itachi. * Defeated by Rock Lee and Gaara during the time of the Chunin Exams. * Has had mixed feelings towards Naruto, having made attempts to destroy their friendship before he was finally forced to relent after being finally defeated, and has since dedicated his life to honoring their friendship, as well as protecting his family in the Hidden Leaf Village. *Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce. Aquiring the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan have reduced the Chakra depletion and eliminated the Lifeforce drain. *Was fatally wounded by Madara stabbing him in the heart with his own sword, and was almost killed. *Was incapable of landing a single effective blow on Kaguya. Gallery Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|Sasuke during Part I of the anime SasukeArtwork3_4444.png 2348987-sasuke_nar_491.png MTS_Earthdragon-708689-PartII_Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke's initial appearance in Shippūden. SasukeCharacter_7967.jpg|Sasuke's third outfit in Shippūden, without his Akatsūki cloak. Sasuke_Uchiha.png Sasuke:- Rinnegan.png|Sasuke after awakening his Rinnegan. Edgy.png|Sasuke harnessing his lightning-nature chakra Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters